Não Vá
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: E mesmo sendo desse jeito que é tão diferente do meu, eu sinto tanta falta dele. Saga e Shura, Yaoi, Presente de aniversário para Kassiminha.


**Não Vá!**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Yaoi, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Saga de Gêmeos e Shura de Capricórnio, Songfic (Não Vá – Sandra de Sá), POV de Shura de Capricórnio

Advertências: Beijo entre homens e insinuação de sexo

Beta-Reader: Shakal

Dedicatória: Presente de Aniversário para Kassiminha, essa escorpiana linda que me acompanha há tantos anos. Obrigada por sua amizade, amore mio. E, nem sei se gosta de música assim, mas é que encaixou na ideia que tive, então se não curtir, esqueça a música e preste atenção na fanfic tá? Aliás, essa música foi boa porque eu sinto saudade de você! Ora... Chega, não sou melosa e dramática e... Aham, senta lá...

Ouça a música, ela é parte integrante da fanfic, uma vez que é uma songfic.

**Não Vá!**

**Shura's Pov**

Sábado à noite. Um monte de gente deve estar se divertindo. Outros devem estar com seus namorados fazendo o que enamorados fazem. Eu? Bem, digamos que eu escolhi estar comigo mesmo porque afinal de contas eu me basto e sou autossuficiente, forte, centrado e...

Mas que droga eu estou fazendo sozinho nessa cama imensa? Por que não consigo apenas esquecer, deixar pra lá e ir dormir? Eu não era assim! Acho que nenhum de meus antepassados teria orgulho de mim agora.

Qual é o número da briga desta vez? Um milhão e meio, talvez? O motivo? Ah, ele é insuportável! Eu não consigo ficar perto daquele vulcão sem me queimar! E as feridas que ele me causa parecem nunca querer fechar!

Qual é o veneno que esse homem tem? Qual é o sabor que não consigo em nenhum outro lugar ou boca? Por que não consigo dormir e me reviro na cama feito um coitado sendo que sou um dos homens mais poderosos do Santuário?

Que decisão foi essa que eu tomei que apenas me faz perder a vontade de viver? Por que estou tão ensimesmado e eu era tão... Bom, eu sempre fui meio sisudo.

Eu admito que não tenho mais paciência e que realmente as mil reviravoltas por dia que aquele homem provocava em meus planos estava me deixando além de irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo...

Não estou suportando essa rotina! Logo eu? O sujeito com horários, com compromissos certos e agendados? A pessoa que cobra pontualidade de todo mundo e que vivia se atrasando enquanto aquele geminiano dos infernos pensava pela trigésima quarta vez qual diabos de roupa ele ia colocar para treinar?

Por que dentre tanta gente eu tive que cair de amores por aquele... GEMINIANO! E ele sempre faz parecer que a culpa é minha, claro! Eu quem sou ciumento, retrógrado, antiquado, difícil de lidar. Como se ele não fosse metido a moderninho, conquistador nato e com uma lábia de vendedor de carros!

Eu não aguento aquele homem! Sair com ele é como desfilar com uma linguiça no meio de cães esfomeados. Acho que não foi boa analogia usar uma linguiça... No que estou pensando agora! Preciso de um remédio pra dormir, é isso. Três noites sem dormir direito causam esses delírios alucinados.

Faz... Dez dias? Só faz isso? Pensei que era uma década sem ele! Pior que geralmente Saga vem aqui, fala comigo, explica e fica tudo bem. Vai ver anda ocupado demais. Ele vive ocupado com sei lá qual novo lançamento eletrônico, uma novidade qualquer de um novo autor que descobriu na livraria, um aparelho inútil que quer porque quer comprar e não sabe nem pra que serve! Esse homem é filho perdido do falecido Steve Jobs, só pode.

Decididamente eu estou alucinando.

Preciso ir a um cigano, jogar o tarô, talvez um astrólogo! Deve ser karma, algo de outras encarnações. Não que o fato de ser um cavaleiro e já ter matado nem sei quantos deva ter alguma influência. Nenhuma. Imaginem. É praga! Mau olhado! Quem sabe um terreiro? Minha Atena, olha no que estou pensando...

Droga, a quem eu quero enganar? Estou ridiculamente apaixonado pelo fogo eterno do loiro maníaco que entre outras coisas já traiu o Santuário, já matou a Deusa para salvá-la, já serviu a Hades, já prendeu o irmão no cabo Sounion, não nessa ordem.

E o nome dele tinha que ser Saga! Vai ver porque é uma saga épica gostar dele! Acho que "O Inferno de Dante" foi baseado em algum geminiano. Círculos de punição, de ideias, de reviravoltas. É um furacão em movimento o tempo inteiro!

E mesmo sendo desse jeito que é tão diferente do meu, eu sinto tanta falta dele. Da intensidade dele. Os olhos azuis que riam junto com a gargalhada sonora e forte, os cabelos bagunçados em cima de mim, ou espalhados no meu lençol, os braços firmes em torno da minha cintura, os conselhos malucos e as ideias incessantes.

Como eu vou encontrar em algum outro lugar alguém tão cheio de energia e tão perito em me fazer perder o juízo?

Levanto da minha cama bufando e saio atrás de um sapato, uma outra calça, enfio uma camiseta qualquer e arrumo os cabelos com os dedos. Mas que porcaria, Saga! Eu não consigo!

**De repente me deu essa louca vontade de estar com você**

**Dar um ponto final e tornar natural meu viver por viver**

**Esquecer de uma vez quem está com a razão**

**E matar a vontade do meu coração**

**Descobrir novamente o sabor do prazer**

**Ir a lua e voltar quando estou com você**

Saio furioso pelas escadarias. Estou zangado e nem sei exatamente com quem. Quase derrubo a porta interna que dá acesso ao quarto do geminiano apenas para vê-lo abri-la com ar de espanto.

"Ficou maluco? Que veio fazer aqui? Sabe que horas são? Sua mãe não te ensinou educação não?"

"Que mãe, Saga! Alguém nesse Santuário teve mãe?"

"Você é fruto de uma chocadeira?"

Eu quero MUITO bater nele! O que seria problemático porque ele é maior e mais forte que eu. Vejo-o cruzar os braços e ficar sério. Outra mudança de humor? Ele é o que, esquizofrênico?

"Não me respondeu." A voz de Saga é intimidante.

"Não sou filho de uma chocadeira." Também sei ser sarcástico, ora.

"O que veio fazer aqui?"

Droga. Ele repetiu a pergunta, sinal que não está brincando e nem interessado em joguinhos. Eu não ENTENDO esse homem! "Não sei bem o que vim fazer aqui. Eu apenas precisava sair de casa e a sua pareceu um bom lugar para vir."

"Ainda acha que eu saio de casa procurando outros ou essa imbecilidade você já deixou para lá? Estou em casa em pleno sábado à noite, lendo um livro, quer me acompanhar ou é emoção demais para você ficar sentado perto de mim por mais de cinco minutos?"

O olhar dele é... Triste e lindo. Por que não consigo me afastar dessa força toda? Dos cabelos dele, do cheiro dele? Ele está sendo desgraçadamente sarcástico.

Acho que não foi boa ideia ter vindo aqui. Foi um rompante idiota. Eu não tenho rompantes! De onde saiu isso? É alguma transmissão bacteriana vinda dos beijos dele? "Eu acho que não é uma boa hora, vou para minha casa, desculpe o incômodo." Sinto-me a mais idiota das pessoas já nascidas.

"Não tenho botão de liga e desliga, Shura. Não pode ficar disponível para mim e no mesmo momento deixar de querer estar comigo. Eu sou quem sou e você veio até aqui porque se sente como eu, apenas não quer admitir porque é um cabrito emburrado com a mentalidade de uma criança de doze anos."

Já contei que ele é perito com palavras e capaz de encontrar dez mil motivos para algo em uns... Trinta segundos? "O infantil sempre foi você." Respondo em voz baixa, agora com mau humor. Vivemos brigando, passamos metade do tempo discutindo quem tem razão!

"Claro que sim, como queria que eu lidasse com você se prefere ser patético a ser um adulto responsável pelas escolhas que faz? E eu quem sou cheio de ideias conflitantes? O homem em conflito aqui é você, não eu. Sei muito bem o que eu quero e quem eu sou."

Destroçar a casa dele parece uma ideia tão boa... "Do que está falando?"

Saga revira os olhos, bufa demonstrando sua frustração e por um momento eu acho que ele ficou profundamente triste, mas logo a altivez dele está lá de novo.

"Somos pessoas diferentes, não clones. Quando vai compreender que quem eu sou é o motivo pelo qual me ama a ponto de estar aqui no meio da madrugada sem nenhuma explicação razoável, louco pra pular em cima de mim, mas querendo que eu tome a iniciativa para parecer que eu quem dei o braço a torcer? Até quando vai ficar disputando poder nesse relacionamento, Shura?"

Eu acho que já mencionei que ele é bom com argumentação...

"Acho melhor, realmente, eu ir embora." Dou meia volta sentindo um aperto firme que retira o ar dos meus pulmões. Sou louco por ele. Eu sei que sou apaixonado por ele, então o que eu estou fazendo a nós dois?

"Eu também sou orgulhoso, teimoso e tenho um gênio forte. Se eu não fosse assim, você não me amaria tanto, Shura. E pare de ir embora como se eu fosse alguém que não tem valor e que você não quer mais!"

Há algo na voz dele e eu não consigo dar um passo sequer. É como se ele tivesse me paralisado com algum tipo de poder que eu desconheço.

"Não ia sair correndo bancando o ofendido e me trocando por qualquer coisa que o faça sentir-se poderoso? O que vai ser agora? Aparecerá amanhã na arena de treinos com cara de quem está ótimo e sorridente uma vez que todos sabem que terminamos porque VOCÊ não me quis mais? Essa é a parte mais importante para você? Que todos saibam o quanto despreza Saga de Gêmeos, aquele que já foi o Grande Mestre?"

Palavras podem ferir e Saga sabe usá-las muito bem. Eu não sei por que ainda não fui embora. Talvez porque me sinta inteiramente culpado. Já brigamos mais de uma vez, já fizemos as pazes, já brigamos de novo, mas eu nunca senti tanta dor em palavras quanto sinto nas que ele me fala agora.

"Tenho tão pouco valor para você que vir aqui arrumar um pretexto para sair de minha presença como se eu fosse algum tipo de doença é seu novo esporte? Eu estou cheio disso, Shura. Eu não sou um desses aprendizes que não sabe o que quer. Eu encontrei quem eu amo, o problema é que você parece estar procurando a perfeição que eu jamais serei. Sou um homem, ser um cavaleiro é apenas parte de quem eu sou. Se sou letal e perigoso e se inspiro admiração em todo mundo, isso não substitui a dor de saber que nunca fui nem serei o bastante para você. Saia da minha casa, eu não o quero aqui para me lembrar que eu não sirvo para você."

Abro e fecho minhas mãos sentindo minha pulsação acelerar. O ar ficou tão rarefeito em meus pulmões que penso que vou sufocar. Não é nada disso! Nunca foi. "Você não entende!" Viro-me com o olhar repleto de raiva. Ele não sabe! Ele não pode saber porque eu nunca disse a ele.

"Pois então me esclareça, pois já desisti de investigar o que há de tão errado em nós dois juntos. Aiolos o viu embebedar-se nas escadarias de sua casa, Milo disse que você passa metade de qualquer conversa falando de algo relacionado a mim e Máscara de Morte riu da minha cara ao saber que você estava rondando minha casa às quatro da manhã de ontem! Como se eu não tivesse percebido. Se me despreza tanto, POR QUE NÃO ME DEIXA ESQUECER?"

**Você é o remédio que vai me curar de todo esse mal**

**Já andaram dizendo você lamentou minha falta afinal**

**Diga pra os seus amigos que não me esqueceu**

**Deixe tudo de lado e procure o que é seu**

**Pois se todo o seu medo é eu não lhe aceitar**

**Vou contar um segredo não dá pra aguentar**

"Eu odeio quando você faz isso!" Eu respondo com raiva que não devia ter. Mas que droga, que tipo de homem eu sou? O chão treme embaixo de meus pés e sinto pequenos pedaços de mármore caindo da abóbada da casa de gêmeos. O cosmo de Saga está parecendo uma tempestade. Finalmente olho para ele com atenção e os lábios tremendo e as lágrimas caindo me fazem sentir punhaladas no peito. Eu não consigo... Eu não... Eu...

Fecho os olhos, vencido novamente por ele, e sem medo nenhum me atiro no meio daquele cosmo confuso e me abraço a ele como um pobre coitado tentando se prender a uma árvore no meio de um tufão.

"Porque eu não consigo esquecer você, nem quero. Eu não consigo me afastar sem me achar um idiota e tudo que eu não posso controlar me deixa louco. Você é como um iceberg gigantesco vagando pelo oceano mais revoltoso e eu sou o rebocador pequeno pretendendo guia-lo. Não sei como lidar com isso, não consigo ser bom o suficiente para você, Saga. Eu não posso ser alguém que você respeite, sou mais fraco, tenho um histórico de traições e erros de julgamento horrível e você tem..." Engulo um soluço enquanto sinto o cosmo dele se acalmando aos poucos e as enormes mãos dele me prendem junto a ele. Eu devia ir embora, mas eu devia ficar.

Saga suspira profundamente e me faz encará-lo passando a mão por meu queixo. "Eu tenho?"

Não quero responder, não quero ceder. Eu não quero... Meus pensamentos se esvaem como neve ao sol quando ouço o que ele me fala com a voz grave parecendo ressoar nos meus ouvidos.

"Eu amo tanto você..."

O cheiro de Saga ao dizer aquilo invade todo o meu espaço de respiração. Fico tonto com o amor por ele disparando por todo o meu sangue como uma toxina agressiva e resolvo ser totalmente sincero como há muito não sou.

"Você tem um controle sobre mim que eu não consigo aceitar." Murmuro escondendo meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele e sentindo meu corpo inteiro colar ao dele, faminto, esfomeado, entorpecido.

"Eu tenho controle sobre você? Creio que fritou seu cérebro em alguma missão."

Saga me beija levemente e de repente tudo fica perfeito.

"Shura, com quem pensa que está falando? Sou eu que me perco de prazer no seu corpo chamando seu nome e fico sem palavras quando o vejo secar o cabelo apenas de toalha na cintura no meu banheiro. Sou eu quem sai correndo no meio das florestas apenas para achar uma madeira especial para um móvel retrógrado e sem graça que você viu numa revista de antiguidades. Também sou eu quem bufa exasperado quando após uma hora inteira de explicações você atira longe o novíssimo telefone que eu comprei para lhe dar de presente e fala que "qualquer modelo que faça e receba ligações estaria ótimo", além de ter ficado meia hora rindo da nova cafeteira que faz dez tipos de café, três tipos de cappuccino e outras coisas mais para depois me dizer que café é tudo igual e que não acha interessante pois só toma café preto e forte."

"Minha Atena, como você fala..." Estou tão arfante que parece que corri quilômetros. É o efeito da presença dele tão perto, da boca dele entreaberta me lembrando o gosto que ele tem.

"Eu nem comecei a enumerar o quanto eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa por você."

Saga novamente murmura enquanto faz algo que me deixa zonzo. Passa a língua devagar no lóbulo de minha orelha e morde a seguir, escorregando a boca pelo meu pescoço e soprando a pele úmida de saliva enquanto se encosta totalmente em mim me fazendo sentir o corpo dele reagindo ao meu.

De repente eu me acho tão pouco maduro e tão idiota. Todas as vezes que discuti achando que eu não era o bastante sem nunca dizer a ele exatamente o que me incomodava.

"Pare de mencionar que não merece meu respeito. Você merece tudo de mim, Shura, principalmente meu amor. Por mais que eu pareça não ligar muito, eu me importo, tremendamente. Quando vai aceitar que eu o amo ao ponto de enlouquecer?"

"Você já é maluco o suficiente, não?"

"Jamais será o bastante. Eu sempre serei sincero, mesmo quando for para irritar você. Sempre terei mil ideias e sempre destruirei seus planos com alguma novidade. Não posso mudar quem eu sou apenas para agradá-lo."

Saga tem olhos firmes. Apesar de todo nosso amor, ele sabe muito bem quem ele é. Ele tem a segurança que eu já deveria ter, tem a honestidade que eu sempre pensei que eu tivesse e é o homem por quem qualquer pessoa se apaixonaria para sempre.

Eu estou apaixonado por ele para sempre. "Perdoa-me." Minha voz quase não sai. É extremamente difícil para mim. Pedir perdão é algo que me exige muito do temperamento difícil. Mas se eu não o fizer, terei ainda mais motivos para me envergonhar, eu sei que fui um perfeito imbecil. "Não quero que você me deixe."

"Nunca sou eu quem vai embora batendo a porta, Shura."

"Impeça-me se eu fizer isso de novo. Eu estarei apenas me enganando se quiser me afastar de você."

"Nós vamos brigar muito ainda, vamos ficar distantes, vamos..."

"Fazer amor." Eu sibilo as palavras com uma batida faltando no meu já rápido coração. "Na próxima briga, invada minha casa, me jogue em qualquer lugar e me lembre porque eu sou louco por você."

"Pelo sexo incrível?"

Saga me deixa perceber o quanto o corpo dele se aquece e quero jurar que nunca mais vamos nos separar, mas sei que não existem relacionamentos perfeitos. E quem disse que eu quero perfeição? Eu quero Saga.

**Não vá, não vá**

**Não vá se iludir se enganar**

**Pois tantas você fez com sua indecisão**

**Se um quis aventura**

**Dois curtiram solidão**

"Não Saga, porque tudo em você me faz sentir incrível." Fecho meus olhos quando ele me beija profundamente e sei que haverá muitos capítulos nesta nossa história, mas não estamos com pressa. No momento, tudo que sei é que posso sempre contar com ele para me lembrar o que é realmente amar alguém.

* * *

><p>Nota: E minha temporada escorpiana está rendendo. Simplesmente porque quase a totalidade dos meus amigos é escorpiano... Então, haja fanfiction para dar de presente. Espero que todos apreciem e, se possível, comentem. Obrigada.<p> 


End file.
